The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for dynamically controlling sensor-based data acquisition in vehicles. More particularly, and without limitation, the disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for dynamically adjusting signals and signal processing parameters based on continually fluctuating states of data.
Understanding the operation of a vehicle can require a great deal of information and processing power. This information may include data about the current state of the vehicle (e.g., its position, speed, acceleration, etc.), information about current road conditions (e.g., weather, traffic, road curvature, etc.), and information about the driver (e.g., the driver's driving history, mental state, etc.), among other things. Conventional data acquisition systems fail to provide efficient ways of collecting, processing, and using all of this information in a robust fashion. Therefore, such systems may be computationally inefficient or may sacrifice speed for accuracy.